


Colorful Flower in the Dim Colors

by JustSimon



Category: Bevel's Painting (Video Game), Dreaming Mary (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is second variation of alternate continuation after Bevel's Painting's True and Extra Endings and Dreaming Mary's True End, Mary x ArtVel side.
Relationships: Mari/Bevel, Mary/ArtVel
Kudos: 1





	1. Bright Personalities

When Mari finally left her room to face with a cruel reality, suddenly she felt something unusual and then Mari fell unconscious, but later she found herself in a pretty familiar room, that room was a pure-white and there were a some kind of painting, to Mari's surprise, very close person to her met Mari there.   
'Hello Mari, glad to finally meet you personally.' ;You... is me, but how?; 'My wish to help you were so big, that i could arrange a meeting for us' ;Um ok.; 'Anyway, Mari, you need to get out of this horrible place, you must ran far away.' ;What? But, i can't do it, i... i just can't.; 'Mari i know you afraid, afraid to try something new, but i wanna ask you, do you really wanna keep live like this? You wanna be his toy forever?' ;No! Of course not, but, i... even if i leave, what should i do after that?; 'You should believe in yourself, you should believe to your other self, believe to me, i will help you, trust me Mari.' ;But you even not real, how could i trust to imaginary friend?; 'I am real, i am real as much as you believe me.' ;... Okay, i believe you, where should i run?; 'Just leave this place and then let me care about the rest.' ;Ok.; And so Mari left horrible place, her former home and then Mary took control, to run, run far far away. After a hour, unfortunately for them both, Mari's body were exhausted, she lost conscious and fell.   
'Mari!'   
Mari is so tired that fainted even in the dream place. After two hours Mari woke up, but she noticed that she is not on the ground, she were in the bed. Then some voice called her.   
"Oh, you finally woke up. I told you she is alive.'   
Mari stood up and saw both girls in front of bed, girls looked surprisingly same, but they had a different hair and berets, hair of first girl were crystal-white like a snow and she wore a red beret, while hair of second girl were black and beret were green.   
;Who are you and where am i?; :I am Bevel.: "My name is fairytale." :Bevel!: "Fine, my name is Bevel, welcome in our sweet home." ;Wait, you both named Bevel?; "Yup, but people call me ArtVel, you can do it too." :She is my, well, something like a other self. Actually, she were just my art, but somehow she got in our reality and became a real girl.: "Btw, that's why my name is ArtVel, it's short from Art Bevel." ;I see, my name is Mari.; 'And my name is Mary.' :Why did you just called yourself by a second name?: "Bevel i got it! She have it too, i mean, she have other self." ;Um yes, but she only in my mind.; "It's not for long." ArtVel walked closer to Mari, they touched eachother by their foreheads with ArtVel's decision and then she did same with Bevel.   
:W-why you did that?!: "Eheheh. Now draw what on your mind." :What are you talking abo-:   
And then Bevel stopped, sat before her canvas and began draw, when she done there was a some cute room, drawn on the canvas.   
:ArtVel what's happened?: "You two wait me here."   
With those words ArtVel jumped in the painting and disappeared, it seemed that she entered in the painting itself. After a second ArtVel arrived, arrived in that same cute room from the painting, this cute room belongs to Mari's other self, Mary. 'Hey, how did you get here?' "I guess you Mary, my name is Bevel, you can call me ArtVel, nice to meet you personally. Now, get ready." 'Ready to what?'   
ArtVel in very fast pace began draw something on the wall, when she done it was a door. ArtVel opened it and said.   
"To freedom, take me for a hand Mary and you will be free." 'Ok.'   
Mary took ArtVel for a hand and together they walked through the drawn door and got in the reality.   
;Mary, its really you?; 'Correct, hello again Mari and i guess you real Bevel.' :Yes, but please call me just Bevel.: 'Ok.' "Anyway, how did you girls got in a situation like this?" 'How did you got in the real world and well, could do things like those?' "I asked you first." 'Ok, Mari can i tell our story?' ;Sure, i think we can trust to them.; 'Agree. Then listen.'   
Mary began her with Mari's story. About seems to cute, nice and pleasant world, kind and caring residents, truth about them, long search for the answers, encounter with the evil creature known as a Yeti, truly hard and cruel Mari's life and successful escape from horrible which once were home.   
"Omg! I just can't believe, if i ever will meet this obnoxious asshole i swear, i will stab him to the death!" :ArtVel calm down.: Then Mari looked like that she was ready to burst in tears, and Bevel felt that should do something, she walked closer to Mari and hugged her.   
:Cry Mari, just let it all out.: ;Sniffle, Bevel, it was very awful, i am sorry, i just can't, i-; :There, there, you're not alone.: ;Uwaaaaaaahhhhh.;   
And so Mari cried everything what she had on her mind on Bevel's chest.   
:Do you feel better now at least a bit?: ;Y-yeah, thank you.; 'Mari, i am very sorry, i don't knew abou-'   
In that moment ArtVel covered Mary's mouth by her hand and said.   
"I think you shouldn't mess with her past." After that ArtVel took off her hand from Mary's mouth, made one step back from her and said.   
"Now time for our story. Bevel, this is fine?" :Pretty much fine.: "Then time for our story, ahahahah!" :ArtVel!: "Sorry. But since i am an talented artist i can also, show our story in my drawings."   
ArtVel began her story while drew all of it. She drew and tell a many things, different places, magic paints, hard decisions, memories of past, battle against Grim Reaper and his true colors, crazy adventure and how she got in the real world.   
'Wow, you passed a many things and your father was a monster too and you destroyed him, i remember how once i found a secret, which let me banish Yeti for good, but it was only one time.' "My, i mean our father not always were like that, he changed after mother's death." 'Kinda same. Well, we must go.' "What? But why? And where?" 'Well, we don't want to make a burdens for you, but to be honest i even don't know, but i know one thing, we will never return in that horrible place ever again!' "Well, you can stay with us, come on, you don't have a home anyway and you both too young for things like these. Bevel say something please." :Yeah, you can stay with us, i can say we four actually in one boat, i sure we'll find place in this house, please.: 'What do you think Mari?' ;... Okay, we'll stay.; "Yay! I have a new friends! And." ArtVel walked closer to Mary, took her for a hand and smoothly said.   
"Maybe even love." 'Eh? Wait, i don't mind about love, but we barely know eachother.' "There is no problem, we have a plenty time to learn about each other more." 'Well, then, i'll try my best to learn about you ArtVel-chan.'   
Both girls blushed and smiled to each other, although ArtVel in her mind had a big nosebleed.   
"(KAWAII!) Ahem, same Mary-chan."   
And from that day Bevel, ArtVel, Mari and Mary began live together, despite on this Mari felt insecure, Bevel clearly saw it and she imagined a plan, to make Mari happy, at least a bit, but this story on a next time. TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Comfort for Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is second variation of alternate continuation after Bevel's Painting's True and Extra Endings and Dreaming Mary's True End, MariVel side.

It was a peaceful day despite on fact that four girls now lived together, Bevel imagined a plan how to make Mari feel herself comfortable. In breakfast time she said.  
"How about we leave this home for a while and go somewhere else, to well, hang out?" ;Sounds good!; 'Eh? Hang out?' :Bevel can i talk with you?:  
Bevel and ArtVel left dinning room and went in the hall.  
:Bevel you sly fox! You wanna spend time with Mari, admit it!: "So what? I just wanna make her happy, at least a bit." :Yeah, right, right.: "S-shut up!" :Well, it's a good idea tho, i wanna conquer love of Mary myself.: "Um yeah, i know."  
Meanwhile in the Dinning Room.  
'How do you think, what they talking about?' ;About us obviously.; 'Us?' ;You know, me and you, anyway what do you think about Bevel?; 'I thought that she is emotionless and introverted, but she truly kind and caring person, i was comfortable with her.' ;Oooh.; 'What?' ;Comfortable with her.; 'D-don't misunderstand the situation, i just grateful to her for support, that's all. But what about you and ArtVel? She literally confessed to you in front of us.' ;Well, maybe she wild a bit but, i like her optimism and imagination, it's like mine but more. When i said that i will try my best to learn her, i am not lied.; 'I see.' In this moment Bevel and ArtVel came back.  
"Well, what you will say about to hang out?" ;'We agree.';  
Time has passed to evening and girls were ready to hang out.  
"Well let's go, but before that, Mari and Mary close your eyes and don't open them until i said." 'But how we should walk like that? I mean, what if i'll bump in something or Mary will trip and fall.' "Just take my hand Mari, don't worry, i will guide you." :Mary, my dear, give me your hand and trust.: ;Um ok.;  
After approximately a forty minutes of walking, girls finally arrived.  
"Ok you can open your eyes."  
When Mari and Mary opened eyes they saw a long lasted surprise.  
'Amusement park? Wow i never been here before.' "This is our with ArtVel surprise."  
In amusement park girls did a many things. Bought ice cream.  
"Four please." Had a ride in the cups.  
;Faster!; "ArtVel!"  
Threw baseballs in tin cans.  
'Uh, i am not very good in that.' "Don't worry, here, let me help you. You should hold this baseball like this. Than aim and throw it!" 'Omg! I got it, i got it!' "Well done Mari-chan." 'Um, i couldn't did it without your help Bevel-san.' "You can call me chan too." 'Ok Bevel-chan.' "(Kawaii! Urgh! I am just like ArtVel, it's contagious.) Anyway let's go to the next attraction."  
After a thirty minutes girls finally was ready to go home, but Mari wanted to talk with Bevel and they stopped.  
"Hm, what's matter Mari?" 'Can i talk with you a bit?' "Sure. ArtVel you with Mary can go, me and Mari will meet you later."  
ArtVel by gists made a sign "Go for it!" "ArtVel!"  
When ArtVel and Mary went further, Bevel and Mari getting ready to the conversation. 'Um Bevel-chan, i just wanted to say thank you, for this day, i am actually had fun for a very long years.' "No problem Mari, i just wanted to, well, make you feel comfortable." 'That's not all. I am not very good at words and all, so i just be honest. When i met you in the first time i thought that you are emotionless and introverted person.' "Mari, don't you think that you are too honest?" 'But then i realized that you are actually kind and caring, you did all of this to support me and ease my pain, i am very grateful to you, but also, i kinda, i like you more than a friend or a sister, i like you very much. There, i said that. And i know that i just a kohai for yo-' "Mari i should tell you, i love you too!" 'Eh? EEEEEEHHHHHHH?! W-WHAT?' "I can't explain it myself but, we, me and you are same, we had a similar situations with bad fathers, we have a bright second personalities, but in same time we both paler than our those different selves, but in compare of me you're not so strong, actually you are weak." 'Bevel-chan, you too honest as well.' "That's why i wanna be forever by your side, to support you, to protect you, to give you a feeling be the one who love. I sure, knowing her personality ArtVel already dating with Mary, so how about to you date with me?" 'Bevel-chan... I agree.' "Thank you Mari-chan, you won't regret about it. Let's go home holding for a hands." 'I-i not sure, i am too shy.' "Come on, if you will don't like it you can let go of my hand in that case." 'Ok.'  
Reluctantly Mari gave her hand and Bevel gently took it, both girls blushed, but had a different expressions on their faces, Bevel gently smiled, while Mari had a worry on her face, then they just went home, later they told to Mary and ArtVel about decision became a couple, bright selves not were surprised at all, Bevel said to Mari let go of her hand if Mari will not like it, but she didn't do that, while they walked Mari held Bevel for a hand tight. Also, just like Bevel said, Mary already became ArtVel's girlfriend, let's say, while they went home earlier than Mari and Bevel, ArtVel asked Mary to date with, with her, surprise but she said  
;Yes;  
to ArtVel, after all, both bright personalities fully understood each other.


End file.
